Blizzard
by DarkPhoenix168
Summary: After getting stuck in a show storm, Sesshomaru is both grateful and weary to the woman who offered him her home, but feelings stronger then the winds soon emerge between the two.
1. Chapter 1

***Tells herself she will finish what she started and not upload any more...***

**Crap.**

**So... yeah... new story for you guys because my inspiration is at an all time low... thank you writer's block. So. To entertain, here's a story I've had on the computer for a while.**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

A shot rang out through the snow covered forest, the bullet missing its target and burying itself deep within a tree trunk, silver hair streaming behind the creature as he ran, his breath coming in white clouds as snow was kicked up from his black boots, the bundle wrapped in the red cloth pressed to his chest as he looked around the trees, his body pausing to look around the trees, his feet continuing their run at the scent of the hunters, the sound of their dogs' bark echoing through the woods, his fanged teeth grinding at how inferior they truly were to the demon they hunted. His urge to kill them was sated as his amber eyes glanced down at his father's last true treasure, his hold in it tightening before he tore through the woods, his figure weaving throughout the trees, snow slipping through the cracks as the wind began to pick up, the grey sky darkening as it was covered by the thick clouds.

"Where'd he go?!"

The voice carried, gruff and harsh as he talked to his companions.

"This way!"

"Follow the dogs!"

The demon growled lowly before he looked at his surroundings, at his options. It was apparent that the men were trying to force him out into the open and finish him off, amber eyes trailing around the forest for an out. His head turned to the sound of the approaching footsteps and angry shouts, his mind settling on his only alternative, his feet tearing over the hills and splashing through the small and shallow creek, water splashing around him before he leapt over the fallen logs, his body disappearing into the small opening, the small bundle in his arms pressed into his body as he hid, half of him hating himself for resorting to such a lowly form of self-preservation, the other part of him looking down at the small half-demon curled into his arms.

"Big brother?"

"Shh," the demon murmured, his hands holding his younger brother, "keep quiet InuYasha."

"Kay," the boy whispered, his hands holding onto the fabric of his brother's kimono, his ears against his head in nervousness.

His elder swallowed as his amber eyes darted to the opening, the sound of barking dogs approaching them worrying him as his younger brother practically trembled. Their father had been absent for far too long from the western palace, causing his eldest son to worry and travel up north to where his father's new wife resided with her son, his half-brother. His arrival was met with blood and bodies, the mansion the woman resided in destroyed and ravaged, the demon walking into see the young woman stabbed and slain, her black hair spilt and soaked in her blood, his fury boiling over when he saw his father, his idol, lie with his face to the ground, bullet wounds in his back from the humans he knew had killed him.

His demon blood raged as grief ran through him, his fangs elongating as his eyes turned red, his body shaking in anger before a loud roar escaped his lips, the sound rattling through the trees and hills, his lungs breathing deeply before a bullet flew past his head, his eyes turning to the sight of five hunters approaching him, their hands on their guns while two snarling snapping dogs were held back by a silver chain, the men shouting at each other and joking about his head would be worth far more than the half-demon's. Anger ran through him at the sound of their mockery, his knuckles cracking as he prepared to slaughter them, their words suddenly resonating in his mind.

Their implication suggested that they hadn't yet found his younger brother, that the trail of footprints from his father led to nowhere and that his little brother was still out there, with any luck still alive. His encounter with the human men was swift, none left alive as his feet trailed up the path the first group of men had followed, his own nose to the air as he sniffed, his senses finding the half-demon better than the dog's trained by human hands. The demon rushing to the hiding place of his little brother, his eyes greeted with the sight of a half-demon curled in the snow, his arms around his knees while his fingers had turned a dangerous blue as his toes, his ears against his head while his body had huddled under a few rocks, the boy shivering from the frostbitten air, dark rings under his eyes worrisome.

The second group of hunters were swift to follow the first wave of attack, alighting the mansion ablaze assuming the dog demon was still residing in it, Sesshomaru watching with his little brother curled in his arms wrapped in one of his father's red kimono's, the two brothers beginning their slow travels back to the western lands, the hunters relentless in their pursuit.

* * *

Gunshots echoed through the snow covered hills, the two figures trudging through the thick snow stopping to turn to the direction of the sound, the taller of the two feeling worry shiver through her, brown eyes darting to the little girl by her side, the tiny scarf-clad face looking up at her, blue eyes curious.

"What's going on?"

"Someone's shooting," her elder murmured worriedly, the young woman bending down to place her mittens on the suede coat back, "come on, let's get going."

"Why are they shooting?" the girl pressed, her knee-high boots lifted out of the snow only to sink in again, the taller gently pulling the little girl to walk behind her, allowing the older to break trail.

"I don't know," the young woman told her honestly, "they're probably hunting something."

"What?"

"I don't know. There isn't much this season."

"So why're they hunting?"

"I really don't know Kagome," the young woman sighed heavily, "but we don't want to get caught in the middle of it, let's go."

"Cousin Rin?"

"What is it?"

A gloved hand reached for hers, "are we gonna get stuck in the snow?"

"No honey," Rin smiled down at Kagome, their boots marching through the tick snow as her brown eyes glanced overhead, "not if we hurry."

The little girl nodded as she followed her cousin, thick fat flakes beginning to fall as they approached the forest where their cabin lay, the wind picking up as the wooden door creaked open and was slammed shut, the little girl shivering before she slipped off her fur-lined coat, Rin placing the hood on the hook beside her own, boots, mitts and muffler all lined up on the table beside the door, Kagome bouncing over to the wooden table, her backpack placed on the top as she pulled out the contents, meat and vegetables spilling out while Rin did the same, her delicate hands placing their shopping in the respective cupboards and the perishables exposed to the cooler in their pantry, the woman shivering as she shut the heavy door, her lithe form ascending the steps back to where her cousin sat.

"Rin," Kagome asked, her little feet bouncing on the wooden floor, "what're we gonna do for dinner,"

"Dunno," the young woman told her, her knees hitting the wood as she began stacking logs in the grate in their stone fireplace, the warm orange glow lighting up the room and warming the two girls, the gate closing over it, "what do you want?"

"Hmm," the finger touched her lip as the little girl thought, a bright smile spreading across her face, "beef stew!"

"Aright then," Rin smiled, "beef stew it is!"

The young woman rose as her little cousin bounced around her legs, her eyes looking out at the snow covered hills, the sound of shot echoing though her mind, the thick snow beginning to fall sideways with the wind, the bitterness and bite of the cold prevalent even through the glass, Rin thankful that she and Kagome managed to make it in on time.

* * *

True to Rin's prediction, the snow storm had become fierce by nightfall, the wind churning the flakes every which way around the demon and his younger brother, long white hair whipping around his face and body, his hands clutching the robe around his brother's body to his chest, his head bowed as he lifted one leg after the other out of the thick snow, his own body shivering in the cold weather.

The dogs had been as pathetic as he assumed, a simple snarl from his lips chasing them away with their tails between their legs, whimpers escaping their lips as they retreated to their master's heels, the humans infuriated by their cowardice. The dog demon left the confines of the tree trunks only when night had fallen, his little brother still pressed to his chest as his feet tore towards the open fields, the blizzard concealing his tracks to any potential followers, the wind stronger and crueler than he had imagined or was used too.

"Big brother Sesshomaru?"

The tiny voice brought his narrowed eyes down towards the boy, his little brother seemingly trying to turn his head away from the whipping snow and wind, an attempt unsuccessful with the direction of the flakes, his own eyes squeezed tight.

"I-I'm cold," the child whimpered, his tiny body shivering in the demon's arms, the hold on him tightening.

"I know," Sesshomaru admitted, "I am too. Just hold on a little longer, I'll find us a place to rest."

InuYasha said nothing but whimpered quietly, slight sobs slipping from his lips as he snuggled closer to his brother.

"I'm sorry InuYasha," the demon whispered softly, "I know you've been freezing for the two days we been walking and longer with… our father's death," his hand covered the ears and the white hair, "but I'll find you warmth tonight, I promise."

"K-Kay..."

Sesshomaru looked upwards to the hill that he could barely see in the thickness, his amber eyes searching around for some cover for both him and his little brother, his feet forced to move on in the snow, his little brother curled into him, the demon trying to keep the half-demon warm, the hand on his hair had felt the child's forehead, the fever worrisome.

The crunch of snow caused his body on full alert, the demon turning to the sound, his body defensive and protecting while the figure backed away at his ferocity, a hand held up in an attempt to defend itself against him, the body showing no sign of an intending attack. The demon's eyes narrowed as his fangs barred at the intruder, his bother carefully concealed while the two stared at each other, the other's face concealed within a hood and muffler, the outside a tough suede for the weather while the inside appeared to be fur-lined, the length slipping down to the person's shins which was covered by a pair of long boots, the same material and colour of the coat.

Slowly, the figure raised a mitten towards him, the arm made in a gesture so as to follow them, the person appearing nonthreatening nor a hunter, no gun on their back and no sword by their hip; any dagger hidden under the thick coat would be impossible to retrieve in time to assassinate him or his little brother before the demon could kill them. Cautiously, the demon pulled his feet out of the snow towards the beckoning figure, the back of the brown jacket turned to him as it led them through a new thicket of trees, the body weaving towards the base of a mountain, Sesshomaru noticing a small cabin blending perfectly into the dark rocks of the landscape, the figure slipping to the side of it, light spilling from the open door as it slipped inside the demon following behind them, his body relaxing as warmth spread over his body and the wind ceased pushing on his form.

Boots clomped along the wood form as the figure removed the jacket and muffler from its body, long midnight tresses spilling from hood, the mittens revealing delicate hands as her jacket was slipped off, her slim form revealed to the firelight and to the widening and tried amber eyes, her body turning to him with nervousness on her face, her brown eyes wide and innocent, expressive to every emotion.

"What are you doing?"

The harsh question that slipped from the demon's lips caused the young woman to flinch slightly, her throat swallowing her nervousness.

"The storm is going to continue for about three days," she spoke softly, her voice like a snowbird's song, her fear practically rolling off her in waves, "I-I was walking through the trees for the last bits of kindling when I saw you and-"

"You make a habit of helping demons?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he breathed heavier then he intended, unaware of how much of a toll the storm had taken on him.

"I didn't… _know _you were a demon until I saw you-"

"And you _still_ helped?"

Determined dark brown eyes met his amber ones, her petite body standing tall.

"Of course."

Sesshomaru was taken aback by her statement, his eyebrows raised slightly before the bundle in his arms moved, his eyes looking towards his younger brother, the head snuggling against his chest as the boy drew painful breaths from the air, his face flushing with his fever.

"What do you have there?"

The demon drew away, his back pressing against the door as his shoulders were turned towards the young woman, her hand outstretched to the two of them.

"I mean you know harm," she told them kindly, "I let you into my house knowing you were a demon, I just want to know I can trust you."

"You let me into your house without _trusting_ me?" Sesshomaru accused, "you are a foolish woman."

"I want to trust everyone," Rin murmured, "but I know I can't; it doesn't mean I can't try."

The demon simply glared at her, knowing that he shouldn't be so accusing of the young woman that had generously opened her house to the two of them from the nipping cold, experience having taught him otherwise. Slowly, he pushed off from the wall the red rope removed from his slightly panting younger brother, the brown eyes widened at the sight of the sickly boy.

"I-I have a guest bedroom," the young woman stammered, her body leading them down the hall, the demon following with his brother still in his arms, a wooden door opening to a room with a double bed fitted with a large quilt, the room dark with the wooden shutters closed over the windows and an empty fireplace, the stone area chilled without a fire in the fireplace. "Here," she told him nervously, her hands wringing as the demon stepped into the room, "g-give me a moment."

Sesshomaru heard her feet patter along the wooden floor, the sound of wood moving around before she retreated back to the room where the demon was slipping his younger brother under the covers, his amber eyes watching as her arms were laden with wood, three logs stacked in the place before she lit the kindling, the orange glow beginning to warm the room.

"Those should make the room warm for the night," she told him standing, "if it get too hot, use the water to extinguish it or just let it die."

"Right," he murmured as he looked over at his brother, the half-demon looking pained as he drew in air, his brother's hand on his forehead, the boy breaking out into a clammy sweat.

"Is he your son?"

"Brother," Sesshomaru corrected softly, "he's my half-brother."

"I see," Rin nodded before looking back over the boy in worry, "is he alright?"

"He's been out in the cold weather for far too long, even for a half-demon," he confessed, "he was nearly suffering from hypothermia when I found him and since I couldn't get to someplace warm, he's only gotten worse."

"Do-Do you want some medication for him?"

"If you have any-"

"Give me a minute," she called to him as she slipped silently out of the room, the demon's sensitive ears detecting the sound of a rustling though a bag, the young woman returning with a brown bottle in her hands, a silver spoon in the other, a dark liquid spilling onto the spoon. "This liquid is extremely bitter," Rin told him, "but it'll help."

"Give it to me first."

Confused chocolate eyes turned to him, the demon looking back intensively.

"I will not have you poison my little brother," he told her, "let me taste what you give him."

"Alright," she sighed softly, her delicate hand under the spoon before she handed the medicine to him, the demon's tongue tasting the bitter liquid, his face grimacing in disgust.

"Fine," he murmured, his hands taking the spoon from her, "I'll give this to him."

Rin nodded as she respectively backed from the two of them, her hands in front of her slim legs.

"I'll leave the bottle with you," the young woman told him, "don't give him much more than another spoonful though."

"Right," the demon nodded, "I understand."

"I'm uh-I'm just down the hall if you need anything," she informed him softly, her hand on the doorknob, "have a good night."

Sesshomaru turned to his little brother, the spoonful gently slipped passed through the boy's lips, the child grimacing and coughing at the taste, his shivering body curling into a small ball.

"Do you… do you need anything to eat or drink?"

"No, we'll be fine," the demon told her, his own body feeling exhaustion sinking in, his feet carrying him to the other side of the bed, his amber eyes turning to her, "but… thank you… for your hospitality Ms.…"

"Rin," she told him, "you can just call me Rin."

"Well… thank you, Ms. Rin," he nodded once, "you may call me Sesshomaru," his eyes flickered to his little brother, "and he is InuYasha."

"Then good night, Sesshomaru and InuYasha," Rin smiled, "but I should warn you, my younger cousin is here with us and she doesn't know about you yet. Just be cautious when you're up in the morning."

"Thank you for the advice."

The young woman nodded as she slipped out of the room, the heavy wooden door shutting behind her while the demon slowly settled under the covers, his little brother curling up beside him, Sesshomaru's arm moving over the little body, his eyelids growing heavy as his head hit the pillow, his thoughts revolving around the curious young woman with skin almost as pale as snow and yet appeared so soft it looked as though the chill hadn't touched it, her smile warm enough to melt the ice surrounding them. The most curious thing about her was her kindness, allowing a complete stranger and a demon at that into her cabin where she resided alone with her young cousin; sleep settled in quickly for the demon his mind ignoring the oddities about her as he succumbed to a longed for warmth after two days of nothing but traveling, his little brother appearing to feel the same.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am _trying _ get Secret Garden up for you guys and _almost _have it, just give me a few more days.**

**Enjoy the next chappie ^^**

* * *

Amber eyes twitched under the lids as the demon groaned softly, his stiff body aching as he adjusted under the covers, his face wincing in slight discomfort and pain, his torso and head lifted off the mattress and pillow, his silken hair slipping off his back and onto the bed as his face turned towards the stimulus that had awoken him, the sight of his sleeping brother worrying.

The small half-demon hadn't gotten any better through the night though he slept through it, a large hand coming to cover the forehead, the fever feeling as though it stayed the same, his chest raising and falling with each ragged breath, his face looking pained. The small amber eyes opened at the feeling of his brother's hand on his face, his sorrowful irises looked to the demon.

"B-Big… br-bro-ther?" the boy asked, his voice barely above a whisper, his ears tilted to his skull as it turned to his elder.

"InuYasha," Sesshomaru murmured softly, his hand stroking the fluffy locks, "how are you feeling?"

"'M hot," the half-demon mumbled, "too hot."

"Is the room too hot for you?"

"No," InuYasha shook his head, "everything's just real hot… an' sore… everything hurts…"

"Okay," the demon whispered quietly, the pained amber eyes watching him as he stood from the bed, the hands tucking in the small half-demon, "did you want to try and eat something?"

"Dunno," the boy mumbled, "I don't feel well."

"You haven't eaten much while we were traveling," Sesshomaru told him, "you need to try."

InuYasha nodded slightly, the demon standing from his younger brother as he made for the door, his hand reaching for the handle before he glanced back at the half-demon. The two had traveled almost non-stop since they met up, Sesshomaru managing to catch them small game and cook it for his little brother, InuYasha hardly eating more than a mouthful before he leaned away from it, the demon trying to feed him as best he could without outright shoving it down his throat. The door opened slowly as Sesshomaru nearly walked into a little girl no older than InuYasha, her black hair wavy as he blue eyes looked up at him, his face mildly surprised before she opened her mouth and filled the halls with a piercing scream.

Sesshomaru stood in shock as her feet pattered along the wood, her screaming voice calling for her cousin, shouting Rin's name as she ran to the young woman, a hushing voice telling her to stop screaming. Soft feet returned to the demon's door, her body clad in a deep blue woollen long sleeve winter dress with black leggings, her head turned towards the little girl hiding behind her legs.

"Kagome," Rin told the little girl softly, "stop screaming, it's okay."

"B-B-But he's a _demon_!"

"Who hasn't hurt you," the young woman informed her, the little girl glaring up at the demon.

"Yet."

"He spent the night here because I let him in," Rin's brown eyes narrowed, her voice curt, "would I do anything that would hurt you?"

The blue eyes looked from her cousin to Sesshomaru, her face becoming disgruntled yet bashful at Rin's determined one.

"No," the little girl finally mumbled, her shoulders sagging slightly.

"Right," the young woman nodded, stepping aside, "now, apologize to him."

"But-"

"Now, Kagome."

Kagome huffed before she looked up at the demon, her eyes meeting his before she turned away from him, her face still sour.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Rin pressed, the little girl stiffening slightly.

"I'm sorry for screaming," Kagome mumbled, her voice resentful as she only stayed where she was because of the piercing glare her cousin shot at her.

"Alright," the young woman told the little girl, "you can go back the kitchen, I'll be back to give you your breakfast in a minute."

The little girl said nothing more but turned to run back to the small kitchen, Rin sighing before she turned to the still slightly shocked demon.

"I'm sorry about that," she told him softly, "she… she was so excited when I told her that you were staying here she just ran off before I could explain that you were a demon. I didn't mean for her to scream at you."

"It's… it's alright," the demon murmured, "it's actually one of the _better _reactions I've gotten. Besides, you're letting us stay here while asking us for anything."

The young woman smiled up at him kindly before she remembered the tray of food in her hands.

"Here," Rin murmured, handing the demon a tray holding two bowls, a ceramic container holding sugar and two glasses of juice, "they're not much, but it's hot and if he can keep down food, it should be something that might help him," she blushed lightly, "I'm afraid in all this excitement, I forgot to introduce myself. My name's Rin, and my little cousin is named Kagome."

"I am Sesshomaru of the western lands and my little brother is InuYasha," the demon introduced himself, "and thank you, for your food and hospitality," Sesshomaru nodded, the food in his arms as he backed away from her, a thought striking him, "what if… what if he can't keep food down."

"I'll go get him something," the young woman told him, leaving the door as she returned to the kitchen.

The demon watched her go, slightly intrigued by her kindness before he returned to his little brother's bedside, the food slid onto the bedside tabled, the amber eyes blearily watching him.

"Who was tha'?"

"That was a woman named Rin," Sesshomaru explained, "she's the one letting us stay here for a little while."

"So," the boy thought for a moment, "who screamed?"

"That's her little cousin, Kagome, I think," the demon murmured as he looked over the food the young woman had given him, simple porridge still steaming in its bowl.

"She gonna scream again?"

"I hope not."

Sesshomaru turned to the soft voice and knock, Rin standing in the doorway with a stainless steel bowl, her head titling slightly to have her first look at the awakened half-demon.

"Hello InuYasha," the young woman smiled kindly, the boy trying to hide in the blankets out of shyness, "how are you feeling?"

The half-demon said nothing as he shuffled under the covers, the tops of his ears sticking out from the edge of the quilt.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Rin told him calmly as the white ears twitched, "I'm just asking how you're feeling."

"He says everything hurts and he has a fever," Sesshomaru murmured softly, "at least he's out of the biting weather."

"Right," the young woman nodded as she straightened up, the bowl handed to him, "here's in case he gets sick and can't make it to the bathroom, do you need anything else?"

"No thank you," the demon shook his head, Rin nodding in response as she smiled to the peeking out amber eyes, the half-demon ducking under the covers at the sight of her, Rin giggling softly at the boy's bashfulness.

The two of them were left alone when the door shut softly behind her, the demon turning back to the porridge in his hand, his lips tasting the warm breakfast, thankful that he tasted nothing potentially harmful to his little brother.

"Here," Sesshomaru told his little brother, the spoon extended to the younger, InuYasha looking from the spoon to him, his throat forcing down a lump as his mouth opened to accept the breakfast, the food rolling around in his mouth as he tasted it, his face wincing as he swallowed, "is it okay?"

"Doesn't taste that good," the boy confessed, the demon smiling softly, his hands gently sprinkling the brown sugar over the food, his tongue ensuring that it too was harmless and untainted.

"Try this," the demon pushed slightly, the now sweetened food given to his brother, the little boy eating the warm breakfast, "better?"

"Kinda," InuYasha mumbled, his face still in pain, "my tummy still hurts."

"Feel like you're going to throw up?"

"Yeah…"

The demon set aside the food for the empty bowl the woman had just brought in for the half-demon, the metal placed under the child's chin to be held by tiny hands as his own slowly began to rub at his brother's back, circles trying to sooth the young boy, his white locks held in his other hand before the half-demon promptly threw up, the boy coughing before he retched a second time.

"Sorry," InuYasha mumbled as he spat out the disgusting bile, "I'm sorry big brother."

"Don't worry about it," Sesshomaru told him through a wrinkled nose, "it's not your fault."

"Still…"

"You're sick, it's okay," the demon tried reassuring his younger brother as the boy looked up at him with pained eyes, Sesshomaru taking the bowl to the bathroom, the sick washed out and discarded as he returned to his little brother with a warm wet washcloth in hand, InuYasha's chin cleaned of any remnants. "Lie back down," Sesshomaru told his half-brother, "I'll see if I can't find you some ginger."

The boy nodded weakly as the metal bowl was placed on the floor within his reach, his brother rubbing his arm for a moment before he slipped silently out of the room, the door slightly ajar before he took to the kitchen, the floor plan thankfully simplistic, not that he could get lost easily with his senses. His amber eyes turned to the sight of the woman with her back turned to her cousin, the younger poking at her eggs with the fork in her hand, her face pouting from the recent chastisement she had clearly just received and her cheek in her propped up fist.

"Excuse me."

Both heads turned to look over at the demon, Rin's expression one of mild surprise while Kagome's eyebrows narrowed.

"Is everything alright?" Rin asked kindly, turning from the stove to look at him, her hands wringing on the dish towel.

"My brother's quite nauseas," the demon explained, "you wouldn't happen to have any sort of ginger around would you?"

"I have some-"

Their conversation was interrupted by Kagome pushing her chair from the table, the little hopping off it and bustling away from the two, her eyes glued to him as she kept her back to the wall, their eyes meeting for a second before she practically ran down the hallway and turned the corner, a door slamming shut behind her.

"I'm very sorry about her," Rin murmured, "she doesn't trust demons... give her time."

"We won't be staying _that _long," Sesshomaru told her, "just until the snow storms stop and InuYasha is better."

"I don't know how long the latter will take," the young woman informed him as she took out a mug, "but the former can last about three months out here, off and on."

"Three _months_?! You said three days!"

"For _this _one to stop, another one can come within the hour," Rin explained, turning to see the demon's slightly incredulous face, his arms crossed over his chest.

"We can't stay here for three months," Sesshomaru informed her, "I need to be back in the Western lands by next month at the latest."

"Why is that so important?" Rin asked him as she took the kettle from the stovetop, the steaming water poured in with the loose tea leaves.

"My father was the ruler of them until… recently," the demon explained, his expression falling for a moment before he regained his composure, "with his… recent passing, that duty had fallen to me; I need to return home as soon as I can to prevent any sort of upset."

"His… passing?"

"The reason that I am now travelling with my brother," Sesshomaru continued, his own grief still raw though he hid it well, "is that my father and his mother are now deceased, they were murdered by humans."

"That's terrible," Rin murmured, "I'm… I'm so sorry," her eyes darted to where their room lay, "how-how has InuYasha taken it?"

"He hasn't talked much about it," the demon told her, "but I think he is quite troubled by it, he looked as though he hadn't slept a day when I found him."

"Poor thing," the young woman half-whispered, the white cup handed to him gently, the demon looking down it in confusion, "it's an herbal tea," she explained, "it has ginger and lemon grass in it, it'll make his stomach and throat feel better."

"Thank you," Sesshomaru nodded as he turned his back to her, the steaming mug still in his hand.

"Um…"

Amber eyes turned to meet bashful brown, the young woman swallowing her fear before she pressed on.

"H-How are you… doing, with your father's death?"

The question caught the demon off guard, his eyes widening slightly at her unwavering concern, the young woman looking at him without a hint of mockery.

"I'm… fine, thank you," Sesshomaru murmured softly, "but… thank you for your concern."

"Of course," Rin bowed slightly to him, "you can find me pretty easily in this cabin if you should need anything, it's not the largest in the world."

The demon nodded to her, his head turning back to the room where his brother lay sick, the pattering of frantic feet and a glimpse of long hair as the little girl ran around the corner, the corner of his amber eye noticing her peek out from behind the corner, hoping to go unnoticed by the elder brother.

"InuYasha," the demon called softly, the door shutting behind him, "I've brought you some ginger tea, this should make you feel better."

The younger nodded weakly, his pouting face still in the pillows.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked, "did you throw up again."

"No," InuYasha mumbled, "I jus feel real sick."

"Here," the demon murmured, the sip for the tea he took swallowed, "it's not too hot, but be careful."

The boy nodded as he pulled himself up, his small hands around the mug as he took a tentative sip, his face scrunching as the bitter liquid danced on his taste buds, tears pricking his eyes as the little boy sniffed, the mug gently pulled out of his hand from his confused elder brother.

"InuYasha-"

"M-My m-mo-mmy would g-give m-me so-mething like th-this wh-when I was si-sick," the half-demon hiccoughed, his hands to his eyes as he sobbed, "I w-want h-her b-back!"

"I know," the demon hushed, his arms pulling his younger brother into his chest, an action he would consider entirely out of character when his younger brother was not in his care, the little boy allowing his grief free after what felt like an eternity.

"I w-want my m-mommy and da-daddy back," InuYasha sobbed, "I-I want 'em back!"

"I know InuYasha," Sesshomaru tried to sooth the boy, his own grief still fresh from his father's death but hidden for his brother's sake, "I know."

* * *

"Kagome!"

The little girl nearly jumped out of her skin at the whisper from her cousin, Rin's brown eyes narrowing as her cousin attempted to push the guest bedroom door open to peer in.

"Come here!" Rin snapped quietly, "you've been extremely rude to them!"

"I just wanna know what they're talking about," Kagome tried explain, her elder clearly perturbed by the actions of the younger.

"I don't care," the young woman told her sternly, "it's still incredibly impolite!"

"But they're _demons_-"

"-who haven't, hurt you," Rin pointed out sternly, "and one is sick, you need to let him rest."

"But what if they do-"

"Then it'll be over my dead body," the young woman told Kagome, her voice softening at the worried look on the little girl's face, "I won't let them hurt you Kagome," Rin told the younger kindly, "I promise, you know I'd never let anything hurt you, you _know_ that."

"I know," the girl mumbled, "I'm just… worried."

"Don't be," Rin smiled, "they won't hurt us."

"How do you know?"

"I don't know," the young woman told her cousin, "I just… have this feeling."

* * *

**Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woot ^^ Moar updates.**

**I'm in the middle of looking for a job right now, albeit ****panicked as I need one asap, so I hope I get these updated asap, but no promises guys, sorry ^^**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Kagome," a soft voice floated through the halls, "come to bed."

The little girl said nothing as she glared at the guest bedroom door long since shut after Sesshomaru had accepted meals for the two of them, only returning to give the dishes back before he retreated to the room, him and his little brother remaining locked in for the night.

"Kagome," Rin asked, more demanding this time as she stepped up to her cousin, "this is the last time I'm telling you, come to bed, now."

"No," Kagome muttered, "not until the demons are gone."

"Too bad," her elder told her, reaching to grab the slim wrist firmly but gently.

"But-" the little girl protested as she pulled against her cousin, "but they'll attack us-"

"For the _last _time," Rin told her exasperatedly, "they have _already _spent a night here, they will _not _hurt us."

"But-"

"Kagome," the young woman tried again, her body on her knees as she tried to reason with her cousin, her brown eyes looking into blue, "what makes you so distrusting of them? They've done_ nothing_."

"Cause everyone says demons are bad and mean and cruel and-"

"-and everyone also says that you and I are weak and defenseless," Rin pointed out, "but is _that _true?"

"No…"

"So not everything everyone says is honest," the young woman murmured softly, her finger tucking a lock of black hair behind Kagome's ear, "you need to figure things out for yourself sometimes… but don't do anything that would upset them, alright?"

"Alright," Kagome mumbled, her blue eyes looking down at the floor as her cousin stood from the little girl, her lips kissing the crown of black hair before the younger stood alone, the gentle feet making their way to the kitchen, the young girl would've retreated to her room had the guest bedroom door not open and shut, the demon leaving the room to make his own way to the kitchen, the sound of the adult's voices flowing through the hallway.

Without a second thought, Kagome took to the guest bedroom, the door pushed open gently before she made to shut it quietly behind her, her blue eyes looking around the room for anything that would warrant concern for both her and her elder cousin.

Her feet were quiet on the floor as she looked around, her nerves on edge out of fear that the demon might catch her snooping around in his room, her heart freezing as the small lump on the bed shuffled, telling her that it was much more than a mass of sheets.

"Wh-Wh-What are you?" the little girl asked worriedly, her hands wringing in nervousness as bleary amber eyes looked towards her.

"I'm not a what, I'm a who," he mumbled, his sickness still in him, "and who're you?" the half-demon asked weakly, his eyes looking over the approaching girl, her own blue eyes looking at InuYasha.

"I'm Kagome," the girl informed him, "who're you?"

"InuYasha," the boy mumbled while Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"Are you sick or something?"

"Yeah," InuYasha looked at her incredulously, "are you stupid or something?"

"I'm not stupid!" Kagome snapped, her foot stamping in anger, "you're stupid!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No-"

"What's going on?!"

Kagome turned in shock to see Sesshomaru standing behind her, his angered face turning to shock when the little girl screamed loudly, her scream continuing as she ran from him to their bathroom, the door slamming behind her with a click, the demon moving to the closed door, his fist pounding on the wood.

"Kagome!" he called, his voice demanding, "get out here now!"

"No!" the girl screamed, "you're gonna hit me!"

"I'm not going to hit you," Sesshomaru told her, "I just don't want you harassing my brother!"

"I was _not _harassing him!"

"Yes you were!" InuYasha interjected, his sickness ignored as his attitude came back in full force.

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"No I-"

"Enough!" Sesshomaru snapped, "Kagome, come out here now!"

"NO!"

"Kagome!"

A fourth voice entered their argument, Rin marching over to the door with a determined look on her face, her set jaw indicative that she was not to be trifled with.

"Kagome," Rin tried, her arms over her chest, her voice steady, "come out here, now."

"No!"

"Alright then," the young woman leaned against the doorframe, "then you have the time it takes for me to go and get the master key from my bedroom to think about what you've done and just _how _I'm going to punish you for it."

The little girl seemed to still at her cousin's words, Rin watching with patient eyes as a soft sigh slipped from the other side of the door, a hand reaching to touch the doorknob.

"He won't hit me… right?" Kagome squeaked out, nervousness in her voice, the brown eyes flickering from the door to Sesshomaru.

"No," Rin told her cousin, "not while I'm here."

The lock turned slowly before the door opened slowly, the little girl sniffling as she looked up at the two adults with traces of fear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, "I'm really really sorry, I didn't mean to cause trouble."

"So why-"

"Kagome," Rin interrupted Sesshomaru quietly, the young woman lowering to Kagome's eye level, the child still hidden behind the door, "_why_ did you come in here, I told you to stay out. This is their room for their privacy."

"I just wanted to see who else was here," Kagome confessed, her feet shuffling as her blue eyes refused to meet brown, "I was jus curious…"

"But you _still _need to be polite to other people," the young woman told her, "you _can't _just barge in like this and harass people."

"But I didn't-"

"Yes you-"

"I am _not _playing referee to you two," Rin told the children, "now, Kagome, apologize to the both of them."

"I-I'm sorry for disturbing you," Kagome mumbled meekly, "I won't do it again."

"Thank you," Sesshomaru murmured, his eyes darting from Kagome to Rin, "now, please leave."

The little girl nodded slowly, her cousin's hand on her head as the two of them made to leave the room, Kagome looking ashamed as the two of them took to the hallway, the young woman turning to the demon, an apologetic look in her brown eyes.

"Sesshomaru, I'm so-"

The wooden door shut in her face loudly as he angrily turned from the two of them, the boy in the large bed flinching at his brother's anger.

"What happened?" the demon asked, his eyes narrowing at his little brother.

"Sh-She came in an-and started talking to me," InuYasha mumbled, his ears against his head, "I-I'm sorry."

"InuYasha, I-" Sesshomaru stopped as he looked at his younger brother, the half-demon looking up at him with scared and saddened eyes, the demon reminding him that his little brother was still grieving and sick. "Look," the elder started again, "don't be sorry, I was just worried that you had gotten hurt."

"Wh-Why?"

"Because…" the demon sighed as he hung his head before he looked up at the younger, "because you are important to our father, so I need to keep you safe, for his sake."

"B-But-"

"What did she say?" Sesshomaru changed the subject, "what did you and the little girl fight about?"

"She asked me what my name was and then she and I started yelling," InuYasha stated bluntly, "I told her she was wrong."

"InuYasha," the elder groaned, "you didn't need to fight with her."

"I didn't fight her-"

"You didn't need to antagonize her," Sesshomaru stated firmly, his arms over his chest.

"I didn't ant-tag-o-noise her," InuYasha mumbled, "I just told her she was wrong!"

"InuYasha," the demon mumbled under his breath, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose, "does it matter that much that you need to be right?"

"But she called me stupid!"

"You'll be called worse," Sesshomaru murmured softly, his little brother tilting his head to his side in confusion, the demon swallowing as he sat beside his half-brother. "Look," the demon sighed as he sat on the bed beside his little brother, "some people will call you names, but you shouldn't get too angry about it, okay?"

"But… what if they're wrong?"

"They'll be wrong," the demon told InuYasha, "but you being wrong too doesn't make it right."

* * *

It was late in the night when Sesshomaru stepped from the shared bedroom, his brother accepting his reprimand for a good hour before he suddenly started crying. Confused, the demon had apologized to his younger, the eared head shaking as he sniffled, explaining through his sobs that he was just missing his father and his mother, his brother uncharacteristically soothing him until he cried himself to sleep for the second night in a row of what promised to be a long streak.

His amber eyes lifted from the floor to look at the young woman shuffling about in the kitchen, her brown eyes turning at the sound of him.

"I'm sorry," Rin told him softly, hoping not to disturb the sleeping children, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, it's not that," the demon shook his head, his throat forcing down his pride as he stood tall, "about earlier," Sesshomaru started, "with the door, I would like to apologise for slamming it in your face, that… that shouldn't have happened, especially not after all you've done for the two of us."

"It's… It's okay," Rin murmured softly, "Kagome shouldn't have gone into your room regardless."

"She was curious," the demon told her, "I can understand that… but it's not like InuYasha is guiltless in all this."

"They're just kids," the young woman smiled kindly as she turned back to the warming water, "they'll act like kids."

"You seem to understand that better than me," he sighed as his back leaned against the counter, his fingers rubbing his temples while Rin laughed lightly.

"Still new to this, huh?" Rin asked teasingly, giggling when he nodded, "I'm afraid it doesn't get any easier."

"It was easy to begin with?" Sesshomaru smirked, enjoying her soft laughter as it seem to fill the room with light as she did.

"Good point," she smiled as the clear liquid flowed into the cup, "but still… it's a hard job, for anyone."

"And yet my father and InuYasha's mother made it seem so easy," the demon murmured while she smiled kindly.

"Parents have a way of doing that," she murmured softly, the mug in her hand as she turned to make her way down the hall, a thought stopping her. "How… How are you going to get home from here?"

"I'll figure a way," Sesshomaru murmured, "though I have no knowledge of these parts though my brother and I were only turned around in the snowstorm, if you give me a few moments, I can find our way back."

"How?"

"My nose is incredibly sensitive," the demon tried to explain, "I can find my way home as a wolf can find his territory."

"Even if another snow storm hits during your travels?"

"I can hide out while it settles-"

"You can tell from this one that they can last for day," she protested, "and though you might survive, your brother doesn't stand that great a chance, he's still a young boy, even if he is a half-demon."

"There isn't any other way," Sesshomaru told her, "by the time spring comes, my father's kingdom could be in upset."

"Is it worth the loss of your brother?!"

Amber eyes bore into her brown ones as the young woman searched his for answers, her hands around the cup of tea tightening as she waited for his reply.

"Of course not," he sighed after a moment, "but if we stay here, my little brother will undoubtedly be murdered by the humans that killed his mother and father, in the Western Lands he has more of a chance and he can take his place as my father's second heir."

"And he has less of a chance in a storm! You _must _remember what he looked like when you found him, when you brought him here, he's _still _trying to recover from it."

"He's almost healed," Sesshomaru defended, "and I _can _protect him."

"I wasn't insinuating otherwise," Rin murmured, "but if you'd let me, I can help you, since your mind won't be changed."

"Help me?" the demon asked, his human prejudice unconsciously rising forth, "how can you help me?"

"I still have some old maps from my father in the study somewhere," the young woman explained, "he told me when I was a child that there's a pass that shortens the route to the other lands by a few days at most. It's supposed to be treacherous and maze-like, but it will help you if you are determined to make it home as sort as possible."

"I've never heard of this pass," his eyebrows narrowed, "how did _your _family come to know of it?"

"My grandfather used to use it as a trading route when he lived in this cottage," Rin continued, "he made maps of it in his old age before he passed, I'd have no qualms about giving them to you-"

A fist slammed above Rin's head on the wooden wall behind her, the young woman flinching as he loomed over her, his amber eyes narrowed as hers looked up in fear.

"What are you _scheming_?" Sesshomaru practically growled at her, the young woman stammering as he pressed on, "if I find out you're working _with _those humans-"

"I'm _not_!" Rin protested, "is it so hard for you to believe that someone is willing to help others for the sake of it!?"

"I am a _demon_," he snarled at her, "if my kind relied on the kindness of others, we would be wiped out long ago!"

"Then rely on it just this _once,_" the young woman defended, "I am no threat to you _or _your brother and I would _never_ pair with those _disgusting _men!"

"But you would let them into your home!?"

"NO-"

"So a stranger is better than someone you know?!"

"I don't know those men," Rin murmured after a moment of silence between them, "but to answer your question, yes, a stranger is far better than those people."

"And just why is that?"

"Because," the young woman sucked in a deep breath, her lungs expelling it in a sigh, "because they're under the false impression that I am a defenseless young woman who is essentially a prize and would willingly give myself to the first strong man who proves his abilities."

"A prize?" the demon scowled as he unintentionally bristled at the idea that the young woman in front of him who was so kind and gentle was sought after and treated like a fattened cow, "and just _how _is it you haven't been… _possessed _by them yet," he asked her, the word spat like a piece of bile.

"Stubbornness and location," Rin murmured grimly, "I refuse to be anyone's trophy, but at the same time, my home is so far up the mountain people rarely venture this far, and if they do it is for trapping. Not to mention this cabin is well hidden amongst the mountains, only people who have been here can find it."

"But you need to go to town for food and supplies-"

"Yeah," the young woman laughed bitterly, "I'm leered at enough there. But the women are quick with me so my journeys don't take too long."

"Why would they-"

"Men think I'm a prize, women think I'm a witch."

"A… witch?"

"By their point of view, I suddenly appeared out of nowhere," Rin told him almost sadly, "I live high up here away from all of them yet can survive in the snow year after year while several experienced trappers have died. I rarely make contact with them unless necessary and even then I keep my face hidden. But what sets it off most is that I can "predict" when a storm comes, some even say I cause them, which is utter nonsense, I simply use the skills my father taught me about the weather and after living up here, it becomes second nature."

"And now you house a demon," Sesshomaru murmured, "yet another strike against you."

"If I truly cared what those people think," she whispered as her eyes met his, "I wouldn't be living up here. I'd be down in the village, most likely wed to some barbarian and gossiping with the simple minded ladies about fashion and food."

"So why don't you?"

"The same reason you are willing to march through a blizzard in unfamiliar territory," Rin pointed out, "to protect the ones you care about."

"And you are this dedicated to your cousin?" the demon questioned, his eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Of course," she told him, "just as you dedicate all this to your half-brother."

Amber stared at chocolate for a moment longer before Sesshomaru backed off of her, his arm relinquishing from barring her exit, the young woman watching his back as he turned to the guest bedroom.

"I'll take you up on your offer," he told her after a moment, his hand on the doorknob and his voice soft so as not to disturb his brother, "but I wish to test the pass first, at least the distance from here compared to its alternative."

"Alright," Rin nodded softly as she too took to her room, the demon disappearing behind the door in an instant with a swift nod to her, the young woman bowing politely back to him before she slipped to her own bed, a small smile on her lips as she hoped their conversation meant he was learning to trust her, little by little.

* * *

**Yay ^^ hope you all like this, and I need to work on my other stories and find a job... yeah.**

**Reviews please ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**GAH!**

**... So... sorry about the lack of updates but again... STILL looking for a freaking job... I swear, I must've applied to half the city by now... anywho...**

**Enjoy the update ^^ Hope it's worth the wait...**

* * *

_Feet crunched through the snow as the demon followed the tiny trail of footprints in the thick snow, his eyes narrowed as his hand was caked in blood from the murderous men, anger in his heart as he looked around for his younger half-brother. _

"_InuYasha!" he called, fury laced in his voice as he turned his nose to the wind, "InuYasha, come out here!"_

_His ears heard nothing as the snow fell slowly around him, frustration in him at the refusal of his half-brother to come when called, his nose telling him precisely while the younger hid himself, the log within his sights after a few moments of walking. His knee hit the snow to lower his body to look into the crevice between the fallen log and the snow, a small bundle of red and white huddled in on himself._

"_InuYasha."_

_Amber eyes looked up to the firm voice, his orbs dead-looking and his body shivering in the cold._

"_B-Big… b-b-brother?" the small voice stammered after a moment, his eyes in disbelief at the demon standing in front of him._

_To answer his question, Sesshomaru stood from his position, his face set in a scowl as he turned form the half-demon, determined to let the younger die in the cold._

"_No! Wait!" his brother cried scuffling from his hiding place after the retreating demon, "big brother-"_

"_What is it?" Sesshomaru asked disinterested as he continued walking._

"_M-M-Momma a-and daddy," InuYasha began to sob, his hands reaching for the white cloth around his brother's legs, "th-they're gone!"_

"_And whose fault is that?" the demon asked quietly, his half-brother wincing at the question while the elder pressed on, stopping suddenly and rounding on the half-demon, fury on his face. "Had you not ben born, our father would still be alive as your mother would!"_

"_N-No," the boy stammered, tears spilling down his cheeks as his lower lip quivered, "I-I didn't d-d-do nothing!"_

"_This is your fault," Sesshomaru hissed, ignoring the younger's hiccoughing, "and you'll stay out here until you _die_!"_

"_NO!" _

_The demon prepared to turn from the screaming boy when a tight fist grabbed his pants, InuYasha pressing his head to his brother's leg, tears soaking the material._

"_Get off me!"_

"_NO!" InuYasha screamed at him for a second time, "NO, please don't leave me! I don't wanna die! Please! Please! Big brother-"_

_The words on Sesshomaru's lips died in his throat at the sight of how pitiful his younger brother looked. Tears streamed down the cheeks that were so usually smiling as the little boy used to play his shadow when his father insisted he come down to meet his half-brother. His lips, fingers, and curling toes had all turned a dangerous shade of purple, threatening to turn black in an instant, the little body shivering from days of chill, his pitiful dark-rimmed eyes looking up at his elder, the sorrow in them managing to claw at Sesshomaru's heart._

"_How long have you been out here?" the demon asked, his voice holding a neutral tone as the little boy tried to formulate an answer._

"_I-I dun kn-know," he sniffed, "i-it's been t-two n-night since-since daddy t-told me to-to hide-"_

"_He told you… to hide?"_

"_He-He was on th-the ground a-an-an he was hurt b-but he said to run an-an to hide an to keep hiding but-"_

"_You went to see him," Sesshomaru finished, the boy hiccoughing as he nodded._

"_I jus wanted to see my mommy an daddy-"_

"_InuYasha-"_

"_I'm sorry!" the boy screamed, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to kill them!"_

"_I-uh-"_

"_Don't-Don't leave me-e!"_

_The little body felt himself hoisted into strong arms as Sesshomaru pulled his half-brother up off the freezing snow and to his chest, surprise in the boy before he started sobbing once more, his head buried in the elder's chest._

"_If you don't want me to leave you," Sesshomaru murmured, "then you need to come home with me."_

Sesshomaru groaned as he stirred from his dream, his body shuffling on the large mattress as he woke. The blankets slipped off his form as he stepped to the floor, his bleary amber eyes focusing after a moment before he turned to where his brother had slept the night before, panic settling in when he found an empty bed. His voice called for his little brother as he looked around for the small half-demon, worry settling in when he couldn't find the younger.

The demon made his way out of the room and towards the kitchen, relief washing over him when he saw the little boy sitting at the table, his white ears bright and perky and his amber eyes focused on the young woman making him breakfast, the little girl he fought with sitting on the other end of the table, her eyes watching him but she still chatted and laughed with her cousin, the elder woman engaging the children in a light conversation.

"Big brother!"

Both women turned their heads as the little half-demon leapt from his chair and ran over to his elder brother, his arms hugging the leg much to the demon's surprise, his smile wide and beaming.

"Morning!" InuYasha chirped, his tiny body practically bouncing in excitement.

"G-Good Morning," the demon stammered softly, his hand reaching down to touch the crown of white hair, "you had me worried this morning I couldn't find you."

"I'm sorry for worrying you," the younger brother murmured, "I jus woke up and was hungry, I didn't want to wake you."

"It's… It's alright," Sesshomaru told InuYasha, "let me know where you're going next time, okay?"

"Kay!" InuYasha beamed, his chipper attitude that the demon was so used to seeing back in full, "Ms. Rin said she's gonna make us breakfast, do you want any?"

"That should be my question," Rin smiled kindly, "but if you want something other than oatmeal, I have no issue making anything."

"Just tea would be fine," the demon nodded as his brother ran back to his chair, his little body climbing up on the wooden seat before his brother pushed it in.

"Of course," the young woman smiled as she handed the two children their own breakfast before she started on theirs, the kettle boiling on the stove, "did you want to look over the maps this afternoon?"

"Wha-oh," Sesshomaru's eyebrows rose as the previous night came back to him, "y-yes, that would be helpful to us."

"Maps?" the half-demon asked, his eyes looking from one to the other, "why do you need maps big brother?"

"Because…" the demon sighed as he swallowed his pride, "because this is unfamiliar territory for me and even with my senses it is difficult to get us back to the Western Lands, Ms. Rin told me last night that she had a map that could be of use to us."

"So we're gonna go soon?"

"I'll need to verify the trails first," Sesshomaru told him as he took the tea from Rin with a gentle nod, "but otherwise, yes, we'll leave soon."

"Oh," InuYasha mumbled his eyes turning to look at the bowl of breakfast Rin placed in front of him, his feet kicking under the chair as a hand slipped over his forehead.

"You're fever's almost gone," the demon commented softly, "do you feel sick?"

"Uh-uh," the boy shook his head with his cheeks full of food, "nope."

"Don't speak with your mouth full" Sesshomaru chastised softly, his lips meeting the cup before he took a swig of the tea.

"Sorry…" the half-demon muttered as he swallowed, "so… when are we going home?"

"As soon as the snow clears long enough for us to make it," the demon informed his younger brother, his amber eyes glancing up to the young woman, "after I look at the maps of course."

"So… what're you gonna do till then?"

All three pairs of eyes turned to the young girl that sat on the opposite end of the table, her blue eyes darting to the dog brothers sitting in front of her.

"They're gonna stay here, I assume," Rin told her cousin, her attention turned to Sesshomaru, "I don't know where else they would go, unless you know someone near here?"

"No," the demon shook his head, his amber eyes darting his younger brother, Rin understanding the implications and keeping her mouth closed from pressing the matter, "besides, it's still quite cold."

"It will be for a while," Rin murmured softly, an idea hitting her, "InuYasha," the young woman murmured, "since it's cold out and since my father was a fur trader, he used to make coats out of them for a bit of extra money. I still have a bunch lying around and I'm sure I could find one in your size," she smiled kindly, "do you mind trying a few on?"

"Coats?" the boy asked, his head tilted in confusion as he looked up at the young woman.

"Like the one she and I wear!" Kagome piped up, "they're real warm and comfy!"

"If you're going out into the snow, it would be best for you to keep warm," her brown eyes flickered to Sesshomaru, "you don't want to get sick again, especially with no guarantee of warmth."

"Well…" the amber eyes turned to his elder brother, the demon looking softly down at him.

"It's alright," Sesshomaru told the younger softly, "they'll keep you warm while we're travelling."

"Well okay then…"

"If you finish your breakfast, I can dig them out and we can be done in fifteen minutes," Rin promised, "I won't hurt you, I promise."

The half-demon nodded as he finished his porridge, the young woman taking their dishes and gave them a wash before she led InuYasha to a small room around the corner, the half-demon slightly worried though he followed her, his brother watching all the while as she pulled open a large wooden chest filled with fur-lined coats, individual ones pulled out and tested against the young boy before she settled on a size.

The demon watched as his little brother was fitted with a fur-lined suede coat akin to Kagome's in size, his little arms held out as the buttons were adjusted over his body, his head tilted down as he watched the young woman button his coat with a soft smile on her lips.

"There you go," Rin murmured, her hand patting on the closed wooden chest, "now, sit up here."

"Kay?"

The young woman giggled lightly as she grabbed the fur-lined boots and slipped them over the exposed feet, the boot wiggling as she moved to the second foot, the amber eyes watching with interest.

"You're going to need these as much as you need this coat," the young woman told him as she pulled the little boy off the box and let him stand on his own two feet, InuYasha allowed to look at himself in the mirror, his torso twisting and turning as he admired the fit, "what do you think?"

"I like it," the boy smiled, his eyes catching sight of his big brother watching the two of them. "Big brother!" InuYasha smiled at him, "how do I look?"

"Warm," the demon smiled softly, "you're fitted for this weather."

"Aren't you gonna put on a coat?" the half-demon asked as the young woman stood from her kneeled position, the elder brother shaking his head.

"I'm a demon, I'll be fine in this weather."

"I do have others," Rin told him, "some might even fit you."

"It's fine," Sesshomaru told her, "I can last out here."

"If you're sure," the young woman pressed as he nodded, her shoulders sagging slightly as she figured his stubbornness wouldn't relinquish for a second, "then how about I get your brother out of this and show you those maps?"

"That sounds-"

"No!" InuYasha interrupted them, his hands tugging on her pants, "I wanna keep it on! It's comfy!"

"But you're going to roast if you keep it on inside," she smiled down at him, "just ask Kagome."

The half-demon grumbled as the soft coat was removed by swift hands, the material lain gently on the wooden box with his boots over the suede.

"Kagome," Rin called down the halls, "what are you doing?"

"I'm colouring," the little girl told her cousin as she stepped out from her room, a crayon and paper in her hand, her face one of confusion, "why?"

"Would it be alright if InuYasha joined you?" the young woman asked, looking from the little boy to the little girl, the blue eyes meeting amber for a moment before the child nodded slowly. "Is that alright with you InuYasha?" Rin asked kindly, the half-demon looking from her to his elder brother. "You're brother and I are just going to talk about boring stuff," she assured him, "you'll have more fun with Kagome."

"Okay…" the youngest nodded as he slipped from the room passed his brother and followed the little girl to her room, Rin slipping from her room with the door shutting behind her.

"Will they be alright together?" the demon asked as he followed the young woman to the largest room in the cabin, the door at the end of the hall opened to reveal an open room with a wide fireplace situated in front of the wooden red couch that sat proudly on the gold-trimmed rug, the walls lined with bookshelves while a large oak desk sat beneath the large window, parchments and scrolls spread over its surface.

"They'll be fine," Rin told him as she moved to the desk, her hands moving the other maps off the desk and slipped into the drawers beside it, a second opened as she began digging through it, her hands pulling the maps from the drawer, "they're kids, they're more resilient than you or I."

Sesshomaru hummed softly as he stepped over to the map she unfurled, the yellowing parchment laid out for his amber orbs, the eyes widening at the sight of it. The map seemed to be professionally done, elegant and intricate with careful details and a red and brown boarder, no smudges or spots dotting the pristine parchment.

"You're father made these?"

"My grandfather," she corrected, "but my father did make others too, their trade was furs but mapmaking was their hobby."

"Their profession could have been this," the demon commented, "this is beautifully well done."

"They could never bear to sell these," Rin commented softly, her finger trailing over the details, "it was their passion and they'd spend _months _on them, preferring quality to quantity."

"And how would they feel knowing you were just _giving _this map away?" Sesshomaru question, his eyebrow raised as he turned to Rin, "to a demon no less."

"These maps are mine now," the young woman told him firmly, "and I know every twist and turn in that pass, these hold more use to you than to me-"

"That doesn't answer my question."

"So long as it helps another and is put to good use, I don't think they would have an issue," her shoulders shrugged, "I think they'd prefer these to be put to use then sit in the drawer doing nothing better than collecting dust."

"If you're sure-"

His head jerked towards a small scuffling sound, his eyes looking towards the door while Rin sighed.

"Relax," she murmured softly, "they're just playing."

"What if they break something?" Sesshomaru pressed, his eyebrow raised, Rin giggling softly.

"Then you will hear a deafening silence after it," Rin explained, "you really only need to worry about crying when you hear it."

"I see," the demon murmured, his eyes pouring over the map, a peaceful silence following them before Sesshomaru decided to break it. "How is it you seem to be a natural with children?"

"I've been at it for more than three days," she teased softly, the demon's lip curling upwards slightly.

"So how long _have _you been at it?"

"Well," the young woman started as she pondered the idea, "Kagome will be six in four months so… four months shy of six years."

"You've raised her her whole life?"

"Her mother died in childbirth," Rin explained softly, "I'm the only family she has left so it only made sense for me to take her in," she smiled kindly, "she was such an adorable baby."

"InuYasha was quite cute too," the demon found himself confessing, the young woman laughing softly.

"I bet he would be," she continued, "those little ears on his head…"

"They were bigger in proportion when he was a baby," Sesshomaru murmured, "he sort of looked part arctic fox."

Rin's soft laughter ended in a moment as she turned to the door, the demon's curiosity piqued.

"What's wrong?" the demon asked as he noticed the young woman suddenly turn to the door, her brown eyes narrowed slightly.

"Do you hear anything?" she asked him, Sesshomaru watching her with curiosity.

"No," his head shook, "is there some sort of problem?"

"That _is _the problem," Rin told the demon, as she slipped out the room, the silence continuing before a surprised gasp emanated from the kitchen.

"What are you two doing?"

"Nothing," the voices responded in unison, guilt easily laced in their tone.

"Uh-huh," the young woman responded, her own voice disbelieving, "give me the cookies."

"We're not-"

"Don't even try it."

"But-"

"_Now_."

The demon chuckled softly as he heard dual groans simultaneously from both children, his amber eyes catching sight of the younger two shuffling back to Kagome's room in hushed whispers. With gentle hands Sesshomaru picked up the old map and carried it to the wooden couch, his legs crossing as he looked it over by the firelight.

"Was he causing you trouble?" Sesshomaru asked as Rin returned to the living room, her form folding to the couch that his back rested on.

"He's a little boy, it's not that big of a deal," the young woman brushed off, her eyes looking over the demon and the maps he pored over, "it was probably Kagome's idea anyway and it might not be such a bad thing that he's acting like, well, a child, it shows he's moving forward."

"Except during the night," the demon confessed, "he grieved almost the entire day yesterday and it wouldn't surprise me if he continues the trend."

"He's still a little child," Rin defended, "as I said, they're far more resilient than we give them credit for."

"Are you saying he'll just bounce back like nothing's happened?"

"I'm not saying that," the young woman shook her head, "but… I don't think he fully understands death, most kids don't, he only knows that his parents aren't coming back for him and that he won't be able to find them."

"You sound experienced," Sesshomaru commented, Rin nodding as she sighed.

"I… I grew up without my parents," she confessed softly, "I lost them and my little brother when I was a little girl."

"What… happened to your family?" Sesshomaru asked her, the smile slipping from the young woman's face as she became solemn, her throat swallowing thickly.

"When my family and I used to live up here, the village at the bottom of the mountain wasn't built yet, meaning there were no doctors or food vendors so we'd have to trap, grow or preserve whatever we ate or move travel to the far cities for supplies," her tongue ran over her lips, "one winter, a particularly bad one, my youngest brother fell gravely ill, nothing my mother or father could do could heal him. In desperation, my father decided to take him to the doctor in the nearest village," she inhaled deeply, "he never made it home.

My mother grew extremely worried and took my elder brother and me down to the village; we found out that my little brother was there but not my father. I was left to look after him while my elder brother and mother searched for my father," her eyes fell down to her hand, "they never came back and were all found frozen about a month later. They were buried next to my younger brother… he barely held on for two more days before the sickness finally claimed him."

"I… I'm sorry," the demon murmured softly, his hand gently touching her knee, "I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories."

"It's fine," Rin smiled softly, "I only think of good times with them anyway."

"Is this why you decided to take in your cousin?" Sesshomaru murmured, brown eyes meeting his amber as she nodded.

"I want her to know she has family that loves her; that she's not alone in the world."

"Honourable."

The young woman laughed, "isn't that why you do it, so your brother knows he's cared for?"

"It… wasn't the original reason," the demon smiled softly as he turned to the door, two heads peeking in out of curiosity, the young woman gesturing with a nod for the both of them to join them, "but it's slowly becoming it."

* * *

**Whew... so... reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Moar updates! Hope it's worth the wait. My teeth are in pain at the moment since I had all four of my wisdom teeth out so I can't open my mouth wide and nor can I smile and laugh all that much without it hurting.**

**Anywho... enjoy ^^**

* * *

For the first time in what felt like forever to the demon and his younger brother, sunlight shone through the parted clouds and into the room the two shared, Sesshomaru the first to wake, his body stirring against the streaming sunlight, his brother following swiftly after him.

"Mm… morning brother!" InuYasha beamed, the demon smirking slightly at his brother's energy, even for the first thing in the morning.

"Good morning InuYasha," Sesshomaru murmured, his hand rubbing his eye as he pushed his body up off the mattress, his little brother hopping down to the wooden floor and bounding over to the closed window.

"Look look look!" the half-demon babbled excitedly, "it's sunny!"

"Finally," the demon muttered as he smoothed the covers over their bed, his little brother tugging at his pant leg drawing his attention.

"Can we go outside and play in the snow?" InuYasha asked excitedly, "Ms. Rin's already given me a snow coat!"

"I can't, not today," Sesshomaru explained softly, the ears atop InuYasha's head drooping slightly and his lips stuck out in a pout.

"Why not?"

"Because I need to see if the map Ms. Rin gave me is accurate," the demon murmured, "so I'll need to leave you here-"

"L-Leave me?" the half-demon's lower lip began quivering in fear as fat tears bloomed in his eyes, his brother's throat catching as his eyes widened, "wh-why?"

"I'm not going to leave you forever," Sesshomaru assured his little brother, his body lowering to his knees, his hands holding the small shoulders, "it's just for a day or two, I promise."

"B-But-"

"I won't leave you all alone again," the elder promised, uncharacteristically pulling his little brother in for a hug, the small arms wrapping around the strong neck, "but if I need to keep you safe, I need to make sure the map is accurate and that the pass is manageable for you."

"Okay," InuYasha mumbled, his nose sniffing as he rubbed the remnants of tears from his eyes, "but you'll come back… right?"

"Of course," Sesshomaru nodded, "I'll be as fast as I can."

"Promise?"

Amber met amber as the demon pulled the younger back, his head nodding in response.

"The trip to the pass shouldn't take more than a day, I'll be back by tomorrow at the latest, tonight at the earliest" the demon promised softly, "besides… maybe you can ask Kagome or Ms. Rin to take you outside and play with you."

"Yeah?" his younger brother seemed to perk up, his lips pulling into a small smile as hope entered him.

"Couldn't hurt to try," Sesshomaru murmured as he straightened up, his little brother on his heels as the two left the room, the other two occupants already awake and in the kitchen, Kagome bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet while she tugged at her cousin's pant leg.

"C'mon, _please_!"

"Not _now_," Rin told the little girl, her head turning to the child, "breakfast first."

"_Please!?"_

"Kagome-"

"Sesshomaru!"

The demon felt surprise in him as the little girl suddenly bounded over to him, his wide amber eyes looking down at her as she came to stand in front of him, her hands clasped behind her back.

"Good morning," Kagome practically sang, her smile almost unnerving to the elder demon.

"Good morning Kagome…" the demon murmured, his brother glancing between them with confusion on his face too.

"Say, Sesshomaru," the little girl started, "can you take me outside and-"

"Kagome," Rin interrupted the two, "_what _did I just tell you!"

"But you said-"

"You can go outside, _after _you eat your breakfast!" the young woman told her now pouting younger cousin, "now come and eat!"

"You and Sesshomaru don't eat breakfast," Kagome pointed out as she took a seat on the chair, her cousin doling out oatmeal, the honey mixed in for sweetness.

"We're adults," Rin told her, "we don't have to."

"So how come InuYasha and I gotta eat it?"

"Cause your kids," the young woman continued, "and kids do what their guardians tell them to."

"That's not fair," Kagome's arms crossed over her chest as she seemed to pout heavier.

"That's life," Rin said as she put down the bowl on the wooden table, "_eat_."

"Actually," Sesshomaru murmured as the little girl poked at her oatmeal with a face of bitterness, "I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

"Sure," the young woman nodded, "what is it?"

"I… I was wondering if I might leave InuYasha in your care for today," he explained, "I need to make sure the journey to the pass is manageable for him as the pass is; I hope to be back by tomorrow at the latest."

"Yeah, of course," Rin smiled to the two brothers, "is that alright with you InuYasha?"

"Uh-huh," the boy nodded, "but… um, could we play outside?"

"Kagome was just bugging me about that," the young woman teased, "and I'll give you the same answer I gave her; you finish your breakfast fist and_ then _you and Kagome can go play outside, okay?"

"Okay," InuYasha conceded easily, his own body plopping in the seat across from Kagome, his spoon also tucking into the cooled bowl of oatmeal Rin put in front of him with relish, almost as fast as Kagome.

"Woah! Slow down you two!" Rin warned them, "you're both gonna get stomach-"

"Done!" both children announced as the pushed their bowls away, each child wiping their mouths as they ran to their respective rooms, the two adults left standing alone in the kitchen almost awkwardly.

"-aches," the young woman finished, her shoulders sagging as she sighed, "guess they'll learn from example then."

"Is there any other way to teach a child?" the demon teased softly, Rin smiling softly as the bowls were put into the sink.

"True," she murmured, "did you want something to eat or drink before you leave?"

"I'll be fine," Sesshomaru told her softly, "I don't eat or drink much anyway."

"I've been wondering about that," Rin asked as she leaned against the counter, "why _don't _you eat all that much?"

"I'm a demon," the other shrugged, "my body works differently than yours does."

"I see," the young woman murmured, "so… I take it you don't need something to eat on your journey?"

"No, I'll survive," the demon assured her, "but could I take the map with me?"

"Of course," Rin nodded, "will you need a coat or mitts or-"

"As I told you," Sesshomaru tried again, "I'm built differently than you humans, I can survive with no difficulties in the cold."

"Alright-"

"We're ready!"

Both head turned to look at the children standing in the hallway, the two of them clad in jackets, mitts, and boots, the two of them looking almost perfect save for one thing.

"You might want to recheck your buttons InuYasha," Rin teased him with a soft smile, "they're a little… haphazard."

The half demon blushed as he glanced down at his attire, the hooks that closed the fur-lined paired with partners that were either lower of higher than its perfect mate, much to his embarrassment.

"I-uh-I-"

"Just try rearranging them," the young woman told him with a kind smile, "match the top with the top and work your way down, okay?"

"Sure…"

Sesshomaru watched as his little brother did as was suggested, his small fingers fumbling with the straps while a look of frustration crossed his face, his demon elder lowering to his knee to help him.

"Here," the demon murmured, his hands holding the top button, "now just follow the rest down with your own hands, okay?"

InuYasha nodded as his fingers followed his brother's instructions, the buttons reorganized to their correct partner, the boy's embarrassment fading as he corrected the situation.

"Well, since your all fixed up, why don't you and Kagome head on outside," Rin smiled kindly, both children seeming to brighten up at the idea. "But don't go too far from the house and stay where I can see you-"

Her words were silenced by the slamming door and the giggling of the children as they slipped outside, his shoulders sagging slightly as she sighed.

"So… that's the kids taken care of," Rin murmured as she turned to the demon, "let… let me go get the map so you can leave as quickly as possible."

"Right," the demon nodded as he watched her turn from the kitchen to move towards her tiny living room.

Giggles and laughter floated through the thick walls and glass to reach Sesshomaru's sensitive ears. Edged on by curiosity, the demon moved towards the window above the sink, the sight meeting him making his eyes widen dramatically.

If someone had told him that his little brother would befriend the young girl that he had fought about being called he would have called them insane and had them thrown from his sight. Now, however, he was watching the half-demon run around with the little girl, the two of them clearly in conversation of what they planned to do with the packing snow.

"Alright, this is the map we looked at last night," Rin's voice startled him out of his thoughts, his amber eyes turning to look at her, her hands holding out an opened map, "there are some landmarks on it you should be able to identify but if you need a compass-"

"No, thank you," Sesshomaru murmured as he accepted the map, the parchment folded and slipped into the folds of his kimono, "the map should be fine."

"Right," the young woman smiled, her head tilting around the other, "so… what's caught your eye?"

"I… beg your pardon?" the demon tried to feign innocence, the young woman smarter than he gave her credit for as she moved around his form to peer out the window, a slow and befitting smile slipping onto her lips.

"They're so cute together," Rin practically giggled, "it's nice to see those two get along, with _anyone _for that matter."

"What do you mean by that?" Sesshomaru asked as he moved to stand beside her.

"I mean that Kagome doesn't trust anyone but me and you are all InuYasha has left; after what happened to his family, it would make sense for him not to trust anyone either," she sighed softly, "they were fighting not two days ago and now they're out building a snowman together!"

"As charming as it is," the demon started, "it will only make the goodbyes more difficult when InuYasha and I have to leave."

Rin turned to look at him with surprised eyes before they fell slightly, her jaw closing as she nodded solemnly, her hands slipping from the countertop as she turned away from the window, the demon noticing her change in demeanor.

"May I ask why that is such a problem?" Sesshomaru pressed, his head tilted slightly in curiosity while Rin moved to the closet to her own coat and mitts.

"It's nothing," the young woman shrugged, the amber eyes on the back of her head urging her to press on, "it's just… it's only been three days and I trust you and InuYasha more than I do anyone in the village that I've known since I was little," her kind brown eyes turned to meet his amber eyes, "Kagome won't be the only one sad to see you two leave."

The demon merely nodded softly as Rin slipped on her coat and mitts, her hand holding open the door for the demon to lead the way outside, the door shutting behind the two of them, their feet moving towards the two children who were currently rolling two snowballs, InuYasha's larger than the Kagome's though only marginally.

"Brother!" InuYasha announced as his elder advanced towards him, the boy's pushing stopped as he ran towards his brother, his mitts outstretched as he ran towards him, the demon feeling his throat catch as he remembered how his little brother was when his father called for him, how excited he was to be hugged by his father.

"Hey InuYasha," Sesshomaru felt a soft smile pull on his lips, his knees lowering to touch the snow as he picked up the little half-demon as his father once did, "I'm afraid I have to be going now, but I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Can't you stay?" the half-demon pouted, "we're building a snowman and-"

"If I leave sooner I'll be back sooner," his brother reasoned, "and Ms. Rin will help you put the pieces together for your snowman okay?"

"Kay..."

"InuYasha," Sesshomaru started, his voice surprisingly softer than he was used to, "remember, you're all I have too, okay? I'm not about to leave you all alone."

"Okay," InuYasha nodded slowly, his mitt to his red nose while his amber eyes avoided the other set, the demon lowering the younger to the ground.

"InuYasha!" Kagome suddenly called, "help us with the snowman!"

"Alright Kagome," Rin laughed kindly, "is the middle part ready?"

"Uh-huh!" she beamed, her hand pointing to the base InuYasha had prepared, "it goes _right _there!"

"Better go help them," Sesshomaru encouraged his little brother, his hand pushing the younger towards the two of them, the amber eyes meeting his brother's before he nodded and proceeded to join the two cousins, Rin holding the body in place while Kagome joined the two halves with handfuls of snow, InuYasha joining in.

The demon watched for a few moments, an unconscious warmth spreading through his chest at the sight of the makeshift family play happily in the snow before he turned on his heel and started to march through the snow, his path to the pass memorized through landmarks.

"Big brother!"

Sesshomaru had already made it to the top of a hill when he turned to look back at his younger brother, the little boy standing and waving to his big brother.

"Be careful!" InuYasha called out to his elder, his arm still waving in a wide arc above his head, the demon only waving back as Rin lifted her hand to him.

The three of them watched as the demon bade farewell before he turned and disappeared, both women and InuYasha left to tend to the snowmen.

* * *

The sun was beginning to vanish when the children finally entered the confines of the house with the intention of remaining there, the two of them bundled up well enough to remain outside for longer but decided to come in once the young woman called them in for hot chocolate, the kids bounding inside with all but gleeful looks on their faces. Their coats were stripped from their bodies only to lie crumpled on the floor, Rin sighing though she figured she could let it go just once. When both children were seated by the table, their cups were filled with the rich drink, the two of them warmed of the temperature before they tucked in.

Aside from lunch and dinner, InuYasha and Kagome stayed outside for most of the day, Rin careful to keep an eye on them as they ran around in circles, the two of them making a fort near their snowman only to duck behind it and pelt Rin with snowballs, the young woman resorting to chasing the squealing children around with a wide smile on her own face.

"Mmm… Miss Rin?"

The young woman turned from the stove to look at the young half-demon, his cheeks and nose a bright red and a small mustache of hot chocolate foam formed on his upper lip as Kagome's had.

"Yes, what is it InuYasha?" Rin asked softly as she took a seat in front of him, Kagome in between the two on the opposite side of the table.

"Do you know where my brother is right now?" the half-demon asked, his head tilted in curiosity while Rin took a sip of her own drink.

"No, I don't," the young woman shook her head, "he said he'd be back by tomorrow at the latest though and tonight at the earliest. He's going to come back, don't worry."

"That's what daddy said," the boy mumbled quietly, his eyes staring into the dark chocolate drink, "he said he'd be back to get me…"

Rin said nothing as she licked her lips, her fingers fiddling around with the cup in her hands.

"My parents said that too," the young woman murmured after a moment, her hand reaching to cup the younger's, the amber eyes looking up to meet her brown ones, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, her lips pulling into a sad smile. "You're not alone," Rin continued, her gaze glancing to Kagome, "Kagome and I both don't have any parents either, but we do have each other, just like you have your brother."

"But… what if he _doesn't _come back?" InuYasha pressed, "what if-"

"He'll come back," Rin tried to assure him, "I just… have this feeling. And you're free to stay here as long as it takes, we'd love to have you, right Kagome?"

"Oh! Uh-huh!" Kagome nodded, startled at the sudden attention on her, her blue eyes turning to InuYasha's, "I don't get to play with other kids too much! People think I'm weird! I had lots of fun today!"

"See," the young woman encouraged the young boy, "we both like having you over for company, it makes the cabin seem warmer."

"And funner!" the little girl jumped in, "it's lots lots funner!"

"And what about you InuYasha?" Rin asked, "did you have fun today?"

"Oh yeah!" the boy seemed to perk up, "it was really fun today!"

"Well, then you and your brother are welcome to come back whenever you please," the young woman smiled as she stood from the table, "now, will you be okay in that big bed alone tonight?"

"I… I think so," InuYasha mumbled as he took a swig of his drink.

"Well, if you feel lonely, you can always come stay in my bed tonight," Rin murmured softly, "it won't bother me."

"Okay," the boy nodded as he tucked back into his hot chocolate, the young woman moving away from the two kids before she turned back to talk to the two.

"Now," she started, "I want you two dressed and washed for bed in an hour okay? I'll tuck you in then if you want that."

Both kids nodded before they began their own conversation about their own world, Rin slipping into the living room where she settled in with a good book, the next hour spent checking on the children and making sure they were ready for the night, Kagome giggling as her cousin tucked her in. InuYasha, however, was a different story. Raised to be an heir, the boy was proper when he was tucked in, not making a fuss while Rin pulled the sheets over his body, his words stopping her from leaving the room.

"Um… Miss Rin?"

Brown eyes turned back to look at him, her hand on the doorframe as she let him press on.

"Yes, what is it, InuYasha?"

"Thank You."

Rin tilted her head at the words, a confused smile on her face.

"Thank you?" she repeated, "for what?"

"For being nice to me and my brother," InuYasha mumbled, his feet shuffling under the covers, "it… it makes me feel like mommy and daddy are still here…"

"They'll always be with you," Rin told him, her hand covering her chest, "in here."

"What if I… forget?" the boy asked, worry etched on his face as the young woman smiled kinder.

"Then you'll have your big brother there to remind you," she smiled, "and don't worry, you don't just forget your parents, you will remember them as long as you love them."

"Really?"

"Really," Rin assured him as she silently shut the door, "now, if you need me, just give me a call okay?"

"Okay," InuYasha mumbled, "goodnight Miss Rin."

"Goodnight InuYasha," the young woman murmured, "and don't worry, your brother will come back as soon as he can."

"I hope so," the boy told her, "I miss him."

"I know," Rin smiled, "hopefully it won't be for too long though."

The door shut silently behind the young woman before she turned to her own room, her body slipping into her white nightgown before she slipped into her bed, her eyes turning to the stars shining through her window.

"You're going to be late Sesshomaru," Rin murmured, "please hurry back."

* * *

**So, review ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Moar updates ^^**

**So... since I've reached 300 favs (glorious self-inflation here) I want to do something both you and my other group will appreciate.**

**Feel free to give some suggestions if you have one!**

**Anywho, enjoy ^^**

* * *

"Kagome! InuYasha!"

Two heads turned to look at the young woman standing in the doorway, their hands padding down the packs of snow onto their large snowman, the amber and blue eyes confused as they watched Rin.

"Come back in!" the young woman called to them, "the wind's going to get worse, okay?"

Both children groaned softly but complied all the same, their feet shuffling and crunching through the snow, their pace increasing as an icy gust of wind bit at their bare cheeks.

"Thought you said there wasn't gonna be no storm," InuYasha protested once the door shut softly behind him, his hands removing his hat and coat, Kagome doing the same.

"This isn't," Rin told them calmly, "just a really bad wind; it's going to kick up some snow and sounds a bit loud, but we're fine while we're inside."

"But… what about my brother?"

The young woman bit her lip as she kneeled in front of her cousin, her delicate fingers undoing the buttons on Kagome's coat.

"He's strong," Rin told him reassuringly, "he'll find some shelter or someway to protect himself from all this."

"But… he said he'd be back by now," InuYasha mumbled, his ears drooping at the thought, his amber eyes flicking to the ground, Rin feeling her heart tightening at the sight of the dejected half-demon.

"He's probably on his way right this second," the young woman murmured as she picked up the boy's jacket, her lips pulling into a kind smile, "and if he doesn't come back, I'll take you to the Western Palace myself."

"Yeah?" the boy asked sheepishly, his face seemingly brightening up at the idea.

"Yeah," Rin nodded, her cousin coming to stand beside her, her blue eyes looking from Rin to InuYasha.

"Can I come to?" Kagome piped up from beside Rin's leg.

"Yeah!" the half-demon bounced, "that'd be so much fun!"

"I can't very well leave you on your own," the young woman smiled, "but the journey won't be all that fun, it can be dangerous."

"Rin~" the little girl whined, her hands tugging at the wool skirt the young woman wore.

"This is only if," Rin assured the two of them, "but your brother is coming back for you InuYasha, he promised you, didn't he?"

"Yeah…"

"And he said he might be a bit late," the young woman continued, "so just give him some time okay?"

"Kay," InuYasha nodded, Rin smiling at the boy's acceptance.

"Hey Yasha!" Kagome suddenly jumped up, "wanna colour with me?"

"Sure," the boy nodded as he followed the little girl, the half-demon surprising the both of them by hugging the slim legs, Rin's brown eyes widening slightly at the contact. "Thank you Ms. Rin," InuYasha smiled happily up at her before he followed the little girl to her bedroom, both children giggling as the door shut behind them.

Black locks shook as Rin hung the coats up, a soft smile on her lips as she moved around her kitchen, the lunch dishes put in the sink before she moved to the small living room, her hands reaching to close the shutters, her hands pausing at the open shutters.

"You're late Sesshomaru," she murmured softly, her fingers locking the wooden shutters.

"My apologies."

Rin nearly jumped about a foot in the air in surprise, her heart hammering wildly in her chest as she turned to face the imperial dog demon, snow brushed off his shoulders and hair.

"Sesshomaru," the young woman breathed, her hand over her heart, "you scared me!"

"My apologies," Sesshomaru repeated with a teasing smirk, "I'm often silent when I move."

"I-I didn't even hear you come in," Rin told him blushing, "wh-when did you-"

"A few moments ago," the demon informed her, "the wind was worse than I thought."

"It's worsening," the young woman confessed, "it's a good thing you got back when you did."

"That's apparently the thought with my brother too," Sesshomaru murmured, his amber eyes flickering down the hall, "thank you, for taking care of him."

"It was no trouble," Rin blushed lightly, "he's a good kid; little hyperactive but most kids are at this age."

"All the same, thank you," the demon nodded, "I should have been quicker…"

"You… you gave him a bit of doubt," the young woman admitted, "but… at least you're back and here… for him."

"I promised him," Sesshomaru murmured, his amber orbs looking back towards the young woman, "and you."

Rin looked up at him with surprised chocolate orbs, a dusting of red across her cheeks.

"I… wh-"

"Big brother!"

Both faces turned to look as the young half-demon ran towards them, his arms outstretched and his face smiling broadly.

"You're back!" the boy laughed, his arms flung around the elder's legs, his smile impossible to remove, "you'rebackyou'rebackyou'reback!"

"I promised you, didn't I?" the demon smiled down at his brother, his hands picking up the younger, allowing InuYasha to wrap around his neck, "sorry for worrying you."

"But you're back!" the half-demon smiled, "everything's okay now!"

"As I now know what the trail is like, I'd be inclined to agree with you," Sesshomaru murmured softly, his hand touching the eared head while InuYasha continued to smile, "so… what have you been up to?"

"Lots of stuff!" the half-demon beamed, "we made a snowman, had a snowball fight, Kagome let me draw with her-"

"I'm glad," the demon smiled kindly, "sounds like you had lots of fun."

"Uh-huh!" the boy nodded, "come! Come see what I drew!"

"Alright, alright," Sesshomaru murmured, his little brother settled on the ground, "just… give me a moment to talk to Ms. Rin."

"Kay!"

Rin smiled kindly as the boy ran to the room, his happy voice announcing to Kagome that his big brother was back.

"So," the young woman started, "what is it you wanted to ask me?"

"You mentioned storms come and go quickly here," he gestured to the outside, "like just now. Do you know when the next opening my brother and I might have?"

"I… I'm afraid I don't know _exactly_," she admitted, "perhaps… once this thing passes? It doesn't seem like your window of opportunity is going to be very wide though; perhaps a day at most."

"That's all we need to get to the Pass," Sesshomaru told her softly, "but… if that isn't the case…"

"I'll let you know," Rin promised them, "now, I think your brother has something to show you."

Sesshomaru smirked slightly as he turned back to the little girl's room, the young woman smiling softly as she figured she'd need to make one more portion for dinner tonight.

* * *

"Thank you for dinner Ms. Rin!"

The young woman smiled as she removed the bowl from in front of the boy, his brother nodding his thanks as the dishes were placed in the sink.

"Glad you enjoyed it InuYasha," Rin smiled, her mood light from the pleasant dinner conversations and the bantering the children partook in.

"I liked it too!" Kagome piped up, determined not to be ignored, the demon's lips curling into a small smile at the corners at her defiant personality, "what about you Sesshomaru?

"It was enjoyable," the demon murmured honestly, his lips smirking at the flush on Rin's cheeks, both children slipping from the table with slowness.

"Rin?" the little girl started, "can InuYasha and I go play for a bit?"

"Of course," Rin nodded smiling, both kids grinning as they moved towards Kagome's bedroom.

"They seem to get along well," Sesshomaru commented, "better than when I left anyway."

"Like I said, kids will be kids," the young woman murmured, "and that's all they are; kids."

"Sounds reasonable," the demon smiled softly as he pushed himself from the table, "if InuYasha needs me, would you mind telling him I'm in the living room?"

"Of course not," Rin smiled, "though, he'll probably be holed up there most of the night."

Sesshomaru chuckled softly before he nodded to her, his body moving soundlessly through the short L-shaped hall while Rin finished with their dishes.

The young woman's chores were finished in a few moments, her next visit to the little girl's bedroom, the yawning boy rubbing his tired eyes with his fist, Rin figuring it was best for both children to turn in for the night. Though there were a few protests, InuYasha complied, his little body following hers to his bed, his amber eyes turned to look at the young woman tucking him in.

"Ms. Rin?" he mumbled quietly, "where's my big brother?"

"He's in the living room," Rin told him kindly, "I'll go get him for you, okay?"

"Mhm," the boy hummed quietly, "thank you…"

"Goodnight," the young woman smiled as she turned to slip out the room, the door shutting softly behind her, her head popping in to check on her equally exhausted cousin before she moved to the living room. "Sesshomaru?" Rin called softly to the figure lying on the couch, "your brother is looking for you, he's gone to bed at the moment but-"

Her words stopped once she saw the closed eyes and even breaths slipping from his chest, the demon clearly as exhausted as the children.

Shaking her black locks in slight disbelief, Rin gently adjusted the blanket over the sleeping demon, his comatose form hardly moving an inch, his eyes gently closed as his breath expelled silently passed his parted lips. The young woman smiled kindly down at his peaceful form, her heart slightly grateful that he had grown to trust her enough in their short amount of time to fall asleep in front of her, his defenses nonexistent as he slumbered onward.

"Goodnight Sesshomaru," she whispered softly, her brown eyes soft as her tongue ran over her lips, the young woman submitting to her impulses as she lowered her lips to his cheek, her finger holding back her long black hair before she pulled back from him, her fingers to her lips and her heart hammering as she waited for him to wake up and interrogate her, her wait for naught as the demon remained fast asleep.

Swift feet padded silently out of the room, Rin's cheeks still flushing at her sudden compulsion, her hands reaching to turn off the lanterns in the kitchen and in the hall, the young woman peeking in to check up on the two children sleeping soundly in their respective beds, the corridor cast into darkness as the final lamp was extinguished. Her own form slipped into her room, the small candle on her bedside illuminating her small room and allowing her light for her to dress for bed, a gentle breath blowing the small flame away.

Her body had barely settled in for two hours of sleep before a small knocking on her door started her awake, her fingers searching in the darkness for a match, the flame illuminating her face as she walked with it to whoever had disturbed her sleep, her brown eyes widened in surprise at the sight of Kagome standing with InuYasha behind her, his ears against his skull.

"What is it?" Rin asked gently, "what's wrong?"

"Um… InuYasha said that the storm sounds really loud," Kagome mumbled bashfully, "he wants to know where his brother is."

"Sesshomaru's sleeping right now," the young woman told the two of them, "but it should be gone by morning and the storm can't touch us here, don't worry."

"B-But-" the half demon stammered, "i-it's real loud outside-"

"Did you want some company for tonight?" the elder murmured kindly, her smile soft as InuYasha nodded, "and you too Kagome?"

"I-I kinda agree with him," the little girl mumbled shuffling her feet, "so-so if it's alright with you…"

"Come on in," the young woman told the other two, her body stepping aside to let the children slip into her room, each of them seemingly timid as they approached the large bed, the candle replaced on her nightstand as she helped the both of them under the covers, their small bodies adjusting for comfort before she slipped in beside them, the light extinguished as Rin settled in for her night, a small voice interrupting her sleep.

"Ms. Rin?"

"Hm?" the young woman asked as she turned over in the bed to look at the half-demon, Kagome's own blue eyes watching the two of them, "what is it InuYasha?"

"If… If you marry my brother," the little boy started, "what does that make you and me?"

"Wh-Where did that question come from?" Rin stammered softly, thankful for the darkness of the room to hide her flushing cheeks.

"I'm jus curious," InuYasha mumbled, "you like my brother… don't you?"

"I-I uh," the young woman swallowed as she forced herself to be calm, "well, i-if I married your brother, I-I would be your sister-in-law… but-"

"So are you gonna?" Kagome piped up, her blue eyes eager as she straightened up to rest on her shins, InuYasha looking up at her with equal anticipation.

"Kagome-"

"Yeah," the half-demon chimed in, "that'd be awesome!"

"Now, listen-"

"Why not?" the little girl asked, "we're already like a family-"

"Guys!" Rin interrupted them, her voice harsher than she intended and startling the children, her lungs sighing as she calmed herself, her own body resting against the headboard as she turned to the both of them. "Look," she started, her brown eyes turning to InuYasha, "your brother is going to marry who _he_ wants to, who _he _loves; how others feel about it shouldn't matter."

"But I don't _want _him to marry anyone else!" InuYasha protested, "I want him to marry _you_."

"I'm flattered," the young woman gently patted his head, "but who your brother marries _isn't, your, decision_, it's his."

"But-"

"Enough," the elder cut the children off, their faces falling slightly as they settled in for the night, the other two thankfully silent as they slept till morning, Rin remaining awake for a while longer as she let her mind be filled with what InuYasha said before she finally succumbed to sleep.

* * *

Rin woke earlier than the other two occupants in her bed, her body silent as she slipped from between the sheets, both children still fast asleep as the young woman stepped lightly onto the hall, her heart nearly stopping at the sight of the demon standing calmly in front of her.

"Sesshomaru," she breathed, her heart hammering wildly in her chest, "stop _doing _that!"

"My apologies," the demon murmured, a small smirk on his lips, "I keep forgetting your senses aren't as acute as mine."

"Or as the other demons you keep company with?" Rin teased lightly as she pulled her white robe tighter around her body, the demon following her towards the kitchen.

"My brother's been telling stories it seems," Sesshomaru grinned, the young woman shaking her head no.

"If you want to talk to him yourself, he's fast asleep in my room," she explained, "the storm scared both him and my cousin last night, poor things."

Sesshomaru was silent as the young woman flitted around the kitchen, her hands searching the cupboards for tea.

"Kagome isn't your cousin, is she?"

Rin seemed to freeze at the question, her feet stilling on the wooden floor.

"She's my cousin," the young woman told him defiantly after a moment, her eyes returning to her door as the demon's narrowed.

"She's not," Sesshomaru informed her lowly, "I can smell it, you two are closer than that."

"She is-"

"Do not lie to me-"

"I'm not," Rin told him as she turned to face him, her face set yet tears pricked her eyes, "at least, not entirely."

"How do you mean?"

Brown eyes darted down the hall towards the room where the little girl slept, praying that they were not disturbed.

"Kagome… is only my half-cousin," Rin informed him, her body against the kitchen counter, her throat forcing down the lump in her throat as she willed away her tears, "the other half of her is… she's also my daughter."

Shock settled in the demon's face as the young woman pressed on, her determination edging her to do so.

"When I was eight, my family died in an accident, it was only after that that I came to stay with my uncle," she swallowed a second time before pushing onward, "he was a heartless drunk who spoke with his fists and always looked forward to the end of a bottle; he _never _cared for an eight-year-old girl… at least, not while I was still eight."

"But," Sesshomaru's mind pieced it together quickly, realization dawning on him in a heartbeat, "Kagome's five now, so, you would've had to have been-"

"Fifteen," Rin nodded, tears slipping down her cheeks as she struggled to regain herself, "I was fifteen when I was pregnant. When I started maturing, started to become a woman, my uncle finally took an interest in me. There were nights I just prayed that he would pass out drunk or get into a fight… I don't know why I didn't just leave.

When I confirmed my pregnancy, I finally found the strength to run away; took what I could carry and just… ran, I came here as it was the only place my father ever hid from the rest of his family, no one ever bothered us while we were here... and I hope no one ever does."

"But, Kagome-"

"She thinks I'm her cousin because it's just easier this way, for both of us," the young woman told him as she sniffed, "I-I know it sounds terrible, but it's just easier for her to think of me as her big cousin that took her in when her mother passed and it makes everything more bearable for me thinking that she's my little cousin," she bleated out a small laugh, "I know, I sound horrible... but it just _feels_ like she's my cousin more so than my daughter."

"No, you don't," Sesshomaru interrupted softly, his hand reaching for her, "you're not a terrible person Rin."

"I can't even tell my own daughter that I'm her mother," Rin protested, "I've basically _forced _her into a life of solitude and loneliness, how can-"

"I hated my little brother."

Tearful brown eyes looked up at him with a mixture of shock and confusion on her face, the silence in the room thick enough to slice.

"Wh-Wh-"

"I blamed my brother for stealing my father away from me and my mother," the demon confessed, "it was childish and petty, but always resented him for it. When I saw my father, dead that day, I was furious. I easily pinned the blame on InuYasha," his eyes turned away from hers, "I even considered letting him die out there in the snow, just so he would suffer as I had."

"So… why didn't you?" Rin asked timidly, her hand on his arm comforting.

"I don't know," Sesshomaru admitted, "something about the way he looked at me told me that I needed to protect him, that how I felt up until then didn't matter anymore as I needed to do right by my father, that I needed to care for my little brother as he would want."

"And now?" the young woman pressed, "how do you feel about him now that you've honoured your father's wishes?"

"Now," the demon paused as he unintentionally smiled, "now I don't feel regret for doing something that essentially bound him to me. I don't think I _could _hate him again… at least, not the extent I used too."

Rin giggled softly as she reached to turn on the stove, the water starting to boil.

"Besides," Sesshomaru murmured, his smile turned to teasing, "he clung to my leg so tightly I thought he was going to stay there the entire way to the Western Territory."

"In this weather, it wouldn't surprise me if he froze to your leg," the young woman murmured softly, her fingers wiping away the remnants of her tears.

"Are you alright?" the demon asked softly, Rin swallowing as she sucked in a deep breath.

"Yes, thank you."

The demon nodded as he turned from the young woman to wake his brother, his head turning at the sound of her soft voice.

"Sesshomaru," Rin started, "a-about what I told you, about Kagome-"

"I won't tell another soul," Sesshomaru promised as his hand on the doorknob, "I promise."

"Thank you," the young woman smiled, "for everything."

"No, Rin," the demon murmured, "you owe me nothing; it is the other way around," Sesshomaru turned towards his brother, "my brother and I will be gone by tomorrow afternoon, and we'll find some way to repay the two of you."

"Don't worry about it," Rin whispered once she was alone, the demon having slipped into her room, "just… let me see you again… please…"

* * *

**So? Reviews?**


End file.
